maswartz_powerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky DeSantos
Thunder Born in Stone Canyon, Rocky was visiting near by Angel Grove with his friends Aisha and Adam when he met the Power Rangers in their civilian identities. After befriending the teens the trio learned their secret identities after they were abducted by Goldar. Entrusted with keeping the secret safe the teens vowed to do so. When it came time for Jason, Trini, and Zack to attend the Global Peace Conference, Jason Lee Scott selected Rocky to take his place on the team. Zordon took advantage of the shift in Rangers to give the team their new Thunder Spirit powers. With the power of the Dragon Thunderzord Rocky gained the ability to shoot flames from his hands and harness his inner chi to launch at foes. He commanded the Red Dragon Thunderzord against the monsters of Lord Zedd. Rocky was happy to let Tommy take command of the team and acted as second in command. Ninjetti After the Thunder powers were lost following a battle against Rito Revolto the Rangers sought out the warrior sage Ninjor who tested them and found them worthy of new Ninjetti powers. Rocky gained the power of the Ape gaining a new Ape Ninjazord in the process and later the Red Shogunzord. After Master Vile rewound time on Earth, the Rangers went throughout the time stream to retrieve the pieces of the Zeo Crystal to undo the spell. Rocky found his piece with the aid of his own grandfather when he was a child in Mexico. Zeo Using the Zeo Crystal as a power source the Rangers gained new Zeo powers to fight the invading Machine Empire. During the process Rocky became the Blue Ranger and gained the Sphinx Zeo Zord as well as the Blue Super Zeo Zord. After the fall of the Machine Empire the Rangers began to experience a series of distressing ailments. Zordon determined that the power of the Zeo Crystal was too much for their bodies to handle leading the rangers to relinquish them until a solution was found or a replacement power was created. Weeks after this Rocky was training for a charity martial arts match when a slip up during a kick resulted in a spinal injury leading him to step down as a Ranger. While he was recovering in the hospital the other Rangers were needed on a mission that required them to use their newly built Turbo Powers. Justin Stewart, a friend of the teens took his place as the Blue Ranger. Civilian Eventually Rocky would open up his own martial arts dojo in Angel Grove to pass his knowledge and skills to the next generation. He would keep in touch with his friends for years even joining his fellow Red Rangers on a mission to stop a Serpentera prototype on the moon, temporarily using his Thunder powers again. War Years later when the Stellar Empire began to invade Earth, Rocky was the test subject for a technique to allow Rangers with multiple forms to utilize all the forms at once. It was a success as Rocky morphed into his Zeo form and summoned an energy clone of his Thunder form. In the aftermath of the Ranger War he returned to his dojo where he would be attacked months later by the rogue pirate Dresk who wanted the Zeo Great Power. Fortunately the Pirate Rangers intervened in time. In the following battle however the entire team was gravely wounded by Dresk's true power, the worst injured was Lewis leading Rocky to drive them all to the hospital in the dojo's van. As Lewis rested from his broken arm he gave Rocky his morpher allowing him to temporarily morph into the Silver Pirate Ranger to defend Lewis from a horde of Zarms attempting to eliminate him while he was down. Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Great Power Holder